Mystère et boule de poils
by ze-perverse-shinigami
Summary: La Soul Society est en ébullition : le glacial capitaine Kuchiki a un nouvel animal de compagnie ! Animal qui serait en fait un certain shinigami remplaçant un peu trop curieux. Et bien sûr, personne n'est au courant, surtout pas son maître bien aimé !
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Mystère et boule de poils

Rating: K+ (pour l"instant, à voir pour un M)

Pairing: Byakuya Kuchiki x Ichigo Kurosaki

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et ma modeste personne ne tire aucun profit (sinon quelque reviews, enfin, j'espère) pour cette fanfiction.

Résumé: La Soul Society est en ébullition : le glacial capitaine Kuchiki a un nouvel animal de compagnie ! Animal qui serait en fait un certain shinigami remplaçant un peu trop curieux. Et bien sûr, personne n'est au courant, surtout pas son maître bien aimé.

Bêta-lectrice: fyekawai

Blabla explicatif de l'auteur: Suite à une assez longue absence _(j'ai l'impression de me répéter à force...)_, j'ai décidé de reprendre la fanfiction que j'avais laissée de côté. Cependant, j'ai décidé de relever un petit "défi" que je me suis lancé à moi même (oui, je me lance des défis à moi même, et alors ?), qui était de faire une fic à chapitres _dans l'univers original de Bleach_ (je vois déjà vos mines ébahies ^^). Suite à cela est né ce petit bébé, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Au fait, si vous avez une critique à faire, ne vous en privez surtout pas, c'est parfois encore plus satisfaisant qu'un "c'est trop bien", même ça fait plaisir aussi ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>_

"ICHIGOOOO !"

Ma foi, qu'y-a-t-il de plus agréable que de faire connaissance avec le pied munit d'une chaussette bariolée de votre patriarche à 8 heures du matin le premier jour des vacances d'été ? Telle est la question qu'Ichigo était actuellement en train de se poser alors que son père le comparait à une marmotte en hibernation, le tout en lui gueulant dans les oreilles bien sûr. Après avoir fini de déblatérer quelconque ineptie sur les avantages de se lever tôt, il laissa là son fils qui agonisait dans un épais brouillard, ce qui ne l'empêchait cependant pas de maudire par la pensée, et également par la parole, les divinités ô combien sadiques qui l'avait affublé d'un père aussi idiot.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, soit le temps nécessaire à notre shinigami remplaçant international pour émerger, Ichigo descendit les escaliers tel un zombie et se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine. Il salua les quatre personnes présentes, un regard de serial killer tout spécialement adressé à son paternel, puis il prit place devant un appétissant petit-déjeuner préparé par les soins de Mini-Kurosaki n°2. Le doux babillage de ses soeurs et de ses pères le détendait, et il commença petit à petit à quitter son mode "grizzly mal léché" qui caractérise un Ichigo venant de se lever.

La routine avait peu à peu repris sa place dans la maison Kurosaki depuis qu'ils avaient accueilli une personne de plus dans la famille. Ichigo étira un léger sourire mi-amusé mi-exaspéré en voyant son père déposer un baiser dans le cou de Kisuke. Et oui, cela faisait déjà trois mois que Urahara Kisuke vivait avec eux et partageait leur quotidien. Quelques temps après que Super Ichigo ait expédié Aizen en pâture aux asticots, le vendeur de bonbons avait avoué son amour à Isshin et ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Kurosaki père craignant que ses enfants ne désapprouvent leur relation à cause de feu leur mère, ils s'étaient cachés. Sans succès cela dit, puisque les trois petits monstres avaient rapidement découvert le pot aux roses.

Outrés que leur père ait pu leur cacher une chose pareille, même s'ils étaient heureux pour lui, ils n'avaient rien dit au couple pour que les deux hommes ne sachent pas qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient ensembles. Ils avaient donc joué, non sans un certain plaisir sadique, au chat et à la souris avec les deux amants qui avaient du redoubler d'attention pour que leur relation n'éclate pas au grand jour (ce qui, même s'ils ne le savaient pas, était déjà fait). Isshin avait été assez... contrarié lorsqu'il apprit que tous les stratagèmes qu'ils avaient utilisés depuis des mois pour ne pas se faire prendre avaient été entièrement, complètement et totalement inutiles.

Bon en même temps, Ichigo admit qu'à la place de son père, il ne le leur aurait pas dit immédiatement non plus. M'enfin tous trois avaient parfaitement approuvé la mise en couple de leur père, contents qu'il se soit trouvé quelqu'un. Et, bonus, depuis que Kisuke vivait avec eux, Isshin était un peu moins sur leur dos. Cela dit, Ichigo songea que si lui avait aussi bien pris la nouvelle, c'était peut-être parce que Urahara était un homme et parce qu'il le connaissait. Il aurait sans doute été contre si son père était tombé amoureux d'une femme, encore plus si celle-ci lui était inconnue. Il aurait eu le sentiment qu'il essayait de remplacer sa mère, ce qui était tout simplement hors de question. Mais avec Kisuke, c'était différent. Et il y avait peut-être également le fait qu'il était lui-même gay, même s'il ne le savait pas quand il avait appris qu'ils étaient amants, ce qui avait joué un rôle dans l'acceptation du blond comme beau-père.

Ca, il ne l'avait pas encore dit à son père et au scientifique. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance ou quoi (après tout, il y avait assez peu de chance pour qu'ils le rejettent à cause de son homosexualité, étant donné qu'ils étaient eux même gays, ou plutôt bi dans le cas d'Isshin), mais il avait déjà du mal à s'y retrouver tout seul, alors si en plus les deux boulets venaient y fourrer leur nez, il était pas rendu. Avant sa "découverte", Ichigo ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions sur sa sexualité. Il sourit en pensant qu'en fait, il était plus asexué qu'homo ou hétéro. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit, fille ou garçon. Mais, quelques semaines auparavant, cette vérité avait changé.

Alors qu'il tranchait du hollow parce que son empoté de père était trop occupé à faire crier son amant de manière assez... sportive et désapprouvée par les bonnes mœurs (surtout à 2 heures de l'après-midi) pour s'en charger lui-même, il était tombé sur le capitaine de la sixième division accompagné de son fidèle babouin rouge. Qui sait ce qu'il avait mangé ce matin-là, mais dès qu'il le vit, Ichigo fut subjugué. Chose d'autant plus étrange que le rouquin connaissait le noble depuis un certain temps maintenant, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre attirance pour lui. Pourtant, à sa simple présence, les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés, son corps s'était tendu et quelques gouttes de sueur avaient perlé sur son front et partout sur son corps. Il regardait Kuchiki comme si celui-ci était une apparition, ou un être d'une extrême beauté (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux). Ichigo était resté suspendu aux paroles et aux gestes du capitaine tel le fidèle devant le prophète. La conversation, qui n'était d'ailleurs formée que par quelques formules de politesse et des phrases sans intérêt, avait paru durer des heures à Kurosaki. Renji avait trouvé le comportement de son ami assez étrange, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Byakuya quant à lui était resté fidèle à lui même, c'est à dire qu'il s'était conduit comme un parfait ice-man sans sentiments ni quoi que ce soit s'apparentant un tant soit peu à un humain normal.

Alors qu'il était toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs, Ichigo fut tiré de ses pensées par les deux "adultes" de la maison qui s'embrassaient bruyamment. Trop bruyamment. Il soupira. Il n'y avait qu'un seul petit problème qui avait fait suite à "l'adoption" de Kisuke : les deux amants étaient vraiment très démonstratifs. Et bruyants. Mais merde quoi, ils oubliaient qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls et qu'il y avait aussi trois jeunes âmes innocentes dans la maison qui n'avaient signé nulle part pour avoir le privilège d'entendre leur père s'envoyer joyeusement en l'air avec l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division à toute heure de la journée ou de la nuit, ou même de les voir tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre à se faire des papouilles. Chienne de vie.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant de quelle manière il avait appris que son père n'était plus sur le marché : il s'était rendu au magasin d'Urahara parce que le matos qu'il lui avait refilé était de la camelote. Mais quand il était entré dans l'arrière boutique, car il ne trouvait personne, il avait entendu clairement et distinctement des gémissements assez significatifs qui s'élevaient de l'étage du dessus. Il était en train de se demander, tout en rougissant, qui prenait son pied comme ça quand la voix du commerçant avait retentit, criant le nom de son père d'une voix aigue. Pas de doute possible, comme dirait l'autre. Légèrement choqué, et avec un jolie teinte rouge qui colorait son visage, Ichigo avait battu en retraite, remettant à plus tard la discussion avec le blond.

Enfin bref, ils menaient tous les cinq la belle vie, et Urahara avait rapidement été considéré comme faisant partie du décor.

Ichigo reporta ensuite son attention sur Mini-Kurosaki n°1 qui avait pris la parole après avoir administré un superbe kick dans le menton de leur vieux suivit d'un tekken bien sentit dans l'estomac de "beau-papa" en râlant contre leur exhibitionnisme.

"Papa, Kisuke-san, Yuzu et moi, on a un truc à vous demander, commença la brune.

_Voui, vas-y ma chérie, ton papounet d'amour et Kisu-chan t'écoutent, lança Isshin avec une tête d'imbécile heureux avant d'esquiver habilement une nouvelle attaque de sa fille.

_En fait, Kimiko et Asuna partent en camps de vacances tout l'été. Ce camps est dirigé par la tante de Kimiko, alors elle nous a proposé d'y aller aussi, expliqua Yuzu d'un ton hésitant.

_QUOI ? Vous voulez m'abandonner pendant deux mois ?

_Allez s'teuplaît, dis oui, l'implora Yuzu en utilisant son regard de fox-terrier battu n°2.

_Ouinnnn ! Kisuke ! Mes filles ne m'aiment plus ! Se lamenta Isshin en enfouissant son visage en larmes (?) contre la poitrine de son amant."

Oui, précisons-le, Kisuke était devenu le "lamentoir" officiel du Pater famillias à la place du poster géant de Masaki, même si celui-ci servait encore de temps en temps.

"Mah, mah, fit l'ex-capitaine de la douzième division en dégainant son éventail et son sourire de taré tout en caressant le dos de son compagnon pour le réconforter. C'est normal que les filles aient envie de partir en vacances avec leurs amies.

_Mouais, répondit Isshin en reniflant avant de se relever brusquement et de se mettre à brailler avec véhémence. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura des garçons ! C'est hors de question que mes deux petits anges soient pervertis par ces mâles en rut !

_Papa, je crois qu'elles sauront se défendre, intervint Ichigo, blasé, tout en sirotant son café. Et puis ces gamins de douze ans les pervertiront toujours moins que vous deux.

_Mais... Mais...

_Allez, Isshin, ça leur fera du bien. Et puis, lui ronronna le blond à l'oreille en s'attirant une grimace dégoûtée des trois jeunes, on aura plus de temps pour être tous les deux.

_Tch ! Comme si le fait qu'on soit là vous empêchait de faire des cochonneries toute la journée, pesta Karin.

_D'autant plus que moi je serais toujours là, ajouta Ichigo, un tic nerveux agitant un de ses sourcils qui ne cessait de se lever et de se baisser.

_Franchement, je suis en train de plaider votre cause là, vous pourriez me soutenir, protesta Kisuke avec sa voix de demeuré.

_...

_Bien, puisque tout le monde est contre moi, j'accepte de vous laisser y aller, lâcha Kurosaki père en boudant.

_Merci Papa ! T'es le meilleur ! s'écria Yuzu en faisant un gros câlin à son papounet"

Ichigo étira un sourire en songeant que Kisuke était aussi utile pour obtenir plus de liberté de la part du médecin. Ou pas remarque, puisque parfois, rien que pour le faire chier, il l'enfonçait un peu plus. Il manipulait parfaitement le brun, mais le roux ne s'inquiétait pas, ça se voyait que la dernière chose qu'Urahara voulait, c'était bien lui faire du mal. Il l'avait dans la peau, et pas qu'un peu, sous ses airs de pervers bon à envoyer à l'asile.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

La veille du départ des deux jeunes filles, le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les conversations allaient bon train et le repas, pour une fois préparé par Kisuke (même si Yuzu l'avait surveillé de près de afin qu'il ne mette pas le bazar dans sa cuisine), était royal. Pour l'occasion, Yoruichi avait même été invitée. Cependant, une personne restait légèrement à l'écart, rêvassant à un certain capitaine aux longs cheveux noirs. Pas de chance pour elle, son attitude lointaine et songeuse ne passa inaperçue.

"Et bah, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il est complètement déphasé, remarqua la femme chat en agitant sa main hâlée devant les yeux de l'adolescent.

_Ichi-nii est amoureux, expliqua Yuzu en pouffant doucement.

_Hein, quoi ? fit Ichigo qui avait choisi ce moment pour revenir parmi les vivants.

_Je disais juste à Yoruichi-san que la raison pour laquelle tu avais l'air si... absent, c'est parce que tu étais a-mou-reux !

_Hein ? Mais je ne suis pas... commença le rouquin en rougissant furieusement.

_QUOI ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à ton papounet chéri ? s'exclama Isshin en brayant, les yeux larmoyants.

_Mais c'est parce que je ne...

_N'essaie pas de nier, Ichi-nii, lança Karin avec un sourire sadique. Yuzu et moi étions justes en dessous de toi lorsque tu étais avec ces deux shinigamis l'autre jour. Et de là où on était, on voyait très bien que tu bavais littéralement devant eux.

_À quoi ressemblaient-ils ? demanda précipitamment Yoruichi en se penchant en avant, son intérêt piqué à vif.

_Et bien il y en avait un qui portait un kimono noir et un bandeau bizarre. Il avait des tatouages sur la figure et des cheveux rouges coiffés en balai brosse.

_Abarai Renji ! s'écria Urahara d'un air triomphant.

_Nan mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ? S'offusqua Ichigo. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Renji, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Et arrêtez avec ça !

_Il y avait aussi un autre shinigami avec... commença Yuzu.

_S'il te plaît, tais toi ! paniqua l'adolescent pas du tout à l'aise à l'idée que les trois démons apprennent de qui il était amoureux.

_... avec un kimono noir, un haori blanc et...

_Oh, un capitaine ! C'est qu'on a de l'ambition ! commenta Kisuke d'un ton moqueur tout en retenant le lycéen par son tee-shirt pour l'empêcher de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de sa petite sœur pour la faire taire.

_... une écharpe et de longs cheveux noirs coiffés avec un machin blanc bizarre, termina enfin la préadolescente."

Un silence de mort régna dans la cuisine, et Ichigo percevant cela comme le calme avant la tempête, sentit sa dernière heure arriver. Et en effet, après une bonne vingtaine de secondes, la tempête, l'ouragan même, éclata.

"KUCHIKI BYAKUYA ! s'exclamèrent Isshin, Kisuke et Yoruichi d'une seule voix."

Le visage d'Ichigo passa par toutes les couleurs connues et inimaginables : rouge écrevisse, blanc, jaune, vert, bleu, gris, rose, rouge écrevisse à nouveau, violet, etc...

Le jeune homme adressa ensuite un regard furieux à ses sœurs qui restèrent stoïques, avant d'amorcer un mouvement sensé le mener à sa chambre. Mais à peine eut-il esquissé un geste pour fuir dignement que quatre bras le maintinrent enfoncé sur sa chaise et qu'un Urahara Kisuke dans toute sa splendeur se pencha sur lui avec un sourire diabolique à renvoyer Aizen chez sa mère.

"Mah, mah... Alors comme ça le petit Ichigo a flashé sur Byakuya ? Le seul, l'unique, le grand Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division, chef du clan Kuchiki et homme le plus froid du Goteï 13 ?

_Ahhhhh, mon petit garçon devient un homme !

_Mais je... tenta Ichigo sans succès."

Il le savait. Maintenant que ces trois là étaient au courant, il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Il n'aurait pas du se lever ce matin.

"Plus sérieusement, repris Yoruichi, tu as un plan pour le séduire ?

_Oh oui, oui, oui ! Un plan, il faut un plan ! chantonna le commerçant en tapant des mains.

_Mais... Mais vous avez tous craqué, c'est pas possible ! s'emporta Ichigo, tout bonnement furieux contre eux. C'est de Kuchiki Byakuya dont on parle là ! Et ces histoires ne regardent que moi, alors lâchez moi avec ça !"

Il dévisageait tour à tour les trois anciens capitaines en les fusillant du regard. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Kuchiki le considère autrement que comme un intrus, un simple humain, un insecte sans intérêt. Et son père et ses deux anciens maîtres ne faisaient que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Un silence tendu s'installa, les trois compères se consultant mutuellement du regard en jetant de temps à autres un coup d'œil à Ichigo, dont les sourcils étaient froncés à l'extrême, toujours en colère contre eux qui se mêlaient de tout, jusqu'à ce qu'Isshin prenne la parole d'un ton solennel.

"C'est là que tu te trompes, Ichigo. Le bonheur de ma famille est ma priorité.

_La priorité d'Isshin est la mienne. Pis ce s'rait dommage de te voir devenir dépressif, renchérit Kisuke.

_Moi, depuis que Kisuke ne vit plus au magasin, je m'fais chier comme un rat mort, ajouta Yoruichi d'un ton détaché. Alors pour une fois qu'il y a de l'animation... Et puis vous feriez un couple très assorti. Je sens qu'on va bien s'marrer.

_J'vous rappelle juste qu'il me déteste !"

Ichigo ressemblait étrangement à un chat en colère ; les autres protagonistes le voyaient presque faire le gros dos, les babines retroussées et les oreilles baissées. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez, il ne voulait pas devenir le jouet de ces trois tarés en mal de sensations. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il ne voulait pas espérer quoi que ce soit, car il était sûr qu'il retomberait de haut après. Pessimiste, il l'était peut-être, mais il ne voulait pas souffrir.

Tsss, tous ces problèmes à cause d'un coup de foudre, d'une conversation de cinq pauvres minutes pendant lesquelles il avait cru que son cœur allait lâcher... Quand les deux shinigamis avaient pris congé, il s'était rué chez lui et avait pris une douche froide. Les semaines suivantes, il n'avait cessé de ressasser ses souvenirs du capitaine, et plus il pensait à lui, quand il l'avait rencontré ou quand ils s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre, puis côte à côte, plus il s'attachait davantage à lui. Sa grâce, son élégance, sa beauté glaciale mais dévastatrice, cette étrange mais douce force qui se dégageait de lui, la fragilité qu'il n'avait perçut qu'une seule fois derrière sa carapace de glace, son calme apaisant, et toute une multitude de choses qu'il n'avait remarqué qu'en tombant amoureux. À ce moment là, il se demanda comment est-ce qu'il avait pu ne pas succomber à son charme plus tôt, et pourquoi ce jour-là, à cet instant précis, il l'avait vu. Vu dans toute sa splendeur.

Oui, il était méchamment attaché au chef de clan. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il l'aime également. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait qu'il ne doive se contenter des rêves qu'ils faisait, et maintenant qu'il avait à peu près réussi à surmonter la peine résultant de son amour à sens unique, on lui ouvrait une porte menant à un infime, minuscule espoir de voir ses sentiments réciproques ? Sûrement pas !

"Concernant le fait que Kuchiki te déteste, c'est très simple : on va t'aider, lui assura son père avec un doux sourire.

_Nous sommes experts dans les cas désespérés !"

"Bizarrement, ça ne me rassure pas tellement" pensa Ichigo qui, sans s'en rendre compte, commençait à se laisser convaincre (ou en tout cas n'était plus farouchement contre, même s'il appréhendait la suite des événements).

"Et puis comme les filles s'en vont, nous pouvons tout à fait aller tous les quatre à la Soul Society.

_Bah ça fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes contents de vous débarrasser de nous, râla Karin, blasée.

_C'est... Non ! Déjà, un par un, vous êtes tous des boulets, alors les trois ensembles, vous allez causer que des catastrophes !

_C'est pas vrai ! s'écrièrent les trois anciens capitaines.

_M'en fous, on va y aller, point, ajouta Isshin d'un ton sérieux.

_Il a raison, dit Yoruichi. De toute façon, on avait prévu d'y aller pour t'entraîner, tu te souviens ? Tu es devenu tout mou depuis la fin de la guerre, Ichigo. Une vraie larve ! On aura qu'à partir un peu plus tôt, c'est tout.

_Et puis tu retrouveras tes amis.

_Et ça...

_Ok, Ok ! Je veux bien qu'on y aille mais à une seule condition : vous devez promettre de ne pas vous mêler du cas Byakuya, c'est clair ? Vous me laissez gérer ça tout seul !"

Les trois gus échangèrent un regard puis abdiquèrent.

"Très bien c'est promis. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuses qu'on t'aide. Après tout qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

_À part le fait que Byakuya ne me déteste encore plus et qu'il n'essaie de me dilapider à coup de Senbonzakura dans l'arrière-train, je vois pas c'est sûr...

_Tu préférerais qu'il te mette autre chose dans l'arrière-train, pas vrai ? ricana Isshin."

Yamamoto avec un tutu violet et une bande de lapins roses traversèrent la pièce en chantant des cantiques de Noël le temps que l'information monte au cerveau des cinq autres personnes présentes.

"Papa ! s'écria Ichigo qui ressemblait à une cocotte minute avec de la vapeur qui lui sortait des oreilles.

_C'était d'une élégance rare, mon coeur.

_Oui, je trouve aussi. Tu es tenté, mon lapin ? répondit Isshin en se penchant dangereusement sur son amant, commençant déjà à lui caresser la cuisse, le même sourire pervers peint sur leurs deux visages.

_Stop ! C'est bon, c'est pas la peine de nous en faire profiter, fit Karin en étirant une grimace de dégoût.

_Au contraire, apprécions ! sourit Yoruichi en dévoilant deux paires de canines aiguisées.

_Perverse !

_Bref, revenons en à notre mission, fit Kisuke en se tournant vers Ichigo.

_Mission ? Mission de rien du tout, oui ! Vous avec moi, il va m'arriver que des tuiles !

_Rooooh, allez, lui dit la déesse du déplacement éclair en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules, je connais Byakuya-bo depuis plus d'un siècle, je sais comment il fonctionne, alors tout se passera bien !

_J'ai pas confiance.

_C'est pas grave, on fera avec. On part quand ? demanda Kisuke en redressant la tête.

_Demain ?

_Demain ? Tu t'fous d'ma gueule là !

_Langage, Ichigo, langage, le réprimanda le brun.

_Merde !

_Bien envoyé, commenta Yoruichi.

_Il vaut mieux partir le plus tôt possible, tu crois pas ? Parce que mine de rien, ça va pas être de la tarte, remarqua Kisuke.

_Tch."

Même s'il râlait, il se disait que, du moment que les trois gus respectaient leur promesse, il ne devrait, à priori, pas y avoir de problèmes.

"Allez les enfants, au dodo, on décart tôt demain !"

Inutile de préciser qu'Isshin se prit en pleine face le Super Double Kick Kurosaki, une magnifique attaque mise au point par Karin et Ichigo dans le cas où leur père deviendrait vraiment très très lourd. Bon enfin bref, l'vieux débris débile s'est mangé deux coups d'pieds en pleine face, c'tout.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Mystère et boule de poils

Rating: K+ pour l"instant, à voir pour un M

Pairing: Byakuya Kuchiki x Ichigo Kurosaki

Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Ne m'appartiennent que cette histoire et Shinohara-san, une petite vieille sans importance.

Résumé: La Soul Society est en ébullition : le glacial capitaine Kuchiki a un nouvel animal de compagnie. Animal qui serait en fait un certain shinigami remplaçant un peu trop curieux. Et bien sûr, personne n'est au courant, surtout pas son maître bien aimé.

Bêta-lectrice: fyekawai

Note : Dix jours entre chaque chapitre... Voilà mon deal. Pas sûr que j'y arrive par contre. On verra ! Merci encore à fyekawai de m'avoir corrigée et aux six personnes qui m'ont reviewée, ainsi qu'à tous ceux et celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leur favoris ou en alerte.

Soit dit en passant, je tiens à dire que je suis contre les auteurs qui ne veulent pas d'ajout en favori / alerte sans avoir de reviews. Je trouve ça vraiment prétentieux. Pour moi, c'est déjà génial qu'on mette mes fics en favoris ou en alerte, ça montre qu'on les aime suffisamment pour vouloir continuer à les lire. D'autant plus qu'on ne sait pas toujours quoi dire dans une review. Voilà, c'était mon petit message du jour ^^

Juste une dernière chose : on m'a demandé des chapitres plus longs. Je sais qu'ils sont un peu trop courts (moi-même je préfère quand ils font le double ^^') mais c'est plus facile pour moi de poster plus souvent s'ils sont courts. Et puis j'essaie de couper au bon moment, d'ailleurs là, vous n'allez pas être déçues ^^. Voilà, place au chapitre (enfin xD !)

_**Chapitre 2**_

Shinohara-san, affectueusement surnommée "la vieille furie" par les gens du coin, était une retraitée tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Elle vivait seule avec son énorme chat blanc qui répondait au nom de Tono-san, elle faisait ses courses tous les samedi au marché du coin, elle lisait le journal, y faisait des mots croisés, elle regardait des émissions dites intellectuelles et de vieux feuilletons à l'eau de rose à la télévision.

Rien de bien excitant, comme vous pouvez le constater, hormis une petite chose. En effet, Shinohara-san n'avait pas écopé d'un sobriquet aussi sympathique pour rien ; la délicieuse petite vieille était toujours en train de râler contre quelqu'un. Une bonne façon de passer le temps me direz-vous. Il faut dire qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour la contrarier : les jeunes qui piétinaient ses fleurs, les enfants qui jouaient au ballon, les gens qui tondaient leur gazon, ceux qui ne le faisaient pas, les politiques, les journalistes, la miss météo, ou encore les voisins trop bruyants. Oh oui, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle haïssait par dessus tout, c'était bien les voisins bruyants. Comme ceux qui habitaient la maison à côté de la sienne. Une horrible famille, ça, elle en était sûre.

Déjà, à commencer par le père, le plus bruyant de la smala. Le bonhomme gueulait à toute heure et se conduisait comme un enfant de trois ans. Enfin, elle le supposait, car elle n'aimait pas les marmots, et les fuyait comme la peste, alors elle ne pouvait que deviner la façon de se comporter d'un enfant de cet âge. Bref.

Donc en plus d'être d'une telle exubérance que c'en était vulgaire, le quadra s'était mit en concubinage avec un homme. Un _homme_. Vous rendez-vous compte ? Pas bon pour les enfants, ça. Mais, non content d'être lui aussi un mâle, le personnage était également un excentrique de première. Comme quoi, c'était bien la marque de fabrique de cette famille de malheur.

Ensuite venait le fils, un véritable petit délinquant celui-là, avec ses _horribles_ cheveux oranges_ (sachez que la SALR, Société d'Aide à la Libération des Roux a déjà porté plainte contre cette personne qui a, en ce moment même, à faire à la justice)._ Et le garçon était gravement atteint ; elle l'avait vu plus d'une fois parler à des gens invisibles ou encore à des animaux en peluche. Puis venaient les jumelles. La brune était un véritable garçon manqué, et l'autre, et bien... C'était juste la fille de son père et la soeur de son frère et de sa jumelle.

De plus, il y avait toujours des gens bizarre qui tournaient autour de cette maison de fous. Du coup, Shinohara-san se voyait souvent contrainte d'abandonner son grand fauteuil couleur taupe et de prendre une paire de jumelles pour observer cette bande de sinistres personnages. Oui, ils étaient dangereux, elle en était sûre.

Et ce matin là vieille furie fulminait. La cause ? La bande de sinistre personnages sus-nommée. Jumelles à la main, elle passa à la phase d'observation. Il est vrai qu'une agitation inhabituelle - enfin, comparée à l'habitude - régnait dans le foyer Kurosaki. De la où elle était, la p'tite vieille pouvait voir les deux morveuses courir partout (pour faire leurs valises, semblait-il). À ces mots, la mégère ne se sentit pas de joie, et se dandina dans son horrible robe à pois _(Bon, ok, j'vais m'faire pendre -')_. Et leur débauché de père leur courait également après pour leur faire des câlins sous l'oeil blasé du fils qui, à en juger par sa tête encore plus ébouriffée que d'habitude, venait tout juste de se lever (toujours à la masse, celui-là).

Bon, laissons là la vieille furie _(on a qu'à dire qu'elle s'est fait bouffer par son chat blanc),_ et revenons en à la casa Kurosaki. Notre rouquin d'amour préféré avait donc fini par sortir de son terrier et regardait tout ce petit monde s'agiter. Si on observait son visage avec un peu plus d'attention, on pouvait remarquer deux énormes valises noires qui avaient élu domicile sous les yeux d'ambre du gamin. Il faut en effet préciser que ledit gamin n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, angoissé à l'idée des deux mois à venir qu'il pressentait éreintants à souhait, surtout avec la bande de joyeux lurons qui était sensée venir avec lui. D'autant plus que le but principal du voyage n'était rien de moins que de faire tomber sa seigneurie Kuchiki dans ses filets, ce qui, en soit, n'était pas chose aisée. Pour finir, ajoutez à ça la possibilité de se faire écharper, trucider voir même trancher menu par le super-bankai-avec-des-pitis-pétales-roses-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Ah oui, là, on ne peut que s'incliner, n'importe qui ferait nuit blanche.

C'est donc pourquoi on pouvait voir Ichigo afficher l'expression particulière qu'a le zombie moyen à tendances dépressives tout en louchant dangereusement sur sa tasse de café, se demandant si essayer de se noyer dedans était une bonne idée. Bof, ses chances de survie étaient trop importantes. Il avisa ensuite l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Connaissant Yoruichi, elle serait capable de le traîner à la Soul Society même avec trois jambes dans le plâtre. Et c'était également potentiellement très douloureux. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il ne tente pas l'expérience. En cruel manque d'inspiration pour son suicide qui devrait normalement lui permettre d'échapper au destin qui semblait s'acharner sur lui, il jeta un regard semblable à celui des vaches qui regardent les voitures sur l'autoroute à ses soeurs. Il fut soudain pris par une extrême jalousie en songeant au fait que les deux pré-adolescentes allaient être débarrassées des trois malades mentaux, que lui par contre allait devoir se coltiner. Finalement l'option tasse de café était assez tentante. C'est ce moment que choisit Yoruichi pour surgir et encastrer le crâne du lycéen dans le mur à l'aide de son coude.

"Debout, gamin !"

Il y avait vraiment des jours où Ichigo se demandait pourquoi il préférait les hommes aux êtres doux et délicats qu'étaient les femmes.

"Maaah, maah, ne le tue pas maintenant, on en a encore besoin, glissa Kisuke en remarquant l'adolescent à la touffe orange qui gisait contre le mur.

_Pffff, c'est pas ma faute si vous les mecs vous êtes tous des larves !

_Aïe ! T'aurais pu y aller mollo Yoruichi, grogna Ichigo en se redressant difficilement.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais !

_Hmm, excusez-moi Yoruichi-san, mais vous êtes dans le passage, signala Yuzu, un gros sac de voyage dans les bras."

L'ancienne capitaine de la deuxième division se décala pour laisser le passage à la jeune fille et à sa soeur.

"Déjà prêtes ?

_On serait allé plus vite sans l'autre décérébré dans nos jambes ! pesta Karin en désignant son père qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans la cuisine.

_T'es méchante, protesta Yuzu.

_C'est la pure vérité !

_Bref, de toute façon, on est à l'heure, donc il n'y a pas de problème, lança Yoruichi.

_Grmmmblbm !

_Oui, tu as quelque chose à dire Isshin ? l'interrogea Kisuke avec un grand sourire qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de cacher avec son éventail.

_Karin est méchante avec son papa !"

Aïe, Ichigo sentait déjà une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Faut dire aussi qu'on a pas idée de brailler de bon matin.

"Bon, moi je vais déposer les filles au lieu du rendez-vous, et vous trois vous allez au magasin, je vous rejoins après, dit Isshin après quelques jérémiades"

Ichigo et les deux autres allèrent donc dire au revoir aux jumelles accompagnés de diverses recommandations de la part du grand frère et de quelques conseils sur la manière de séduire les garçons de la part de la femme chat. Elles suivirent ensuite leur père et s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture en faisant de grands signes aux trois autres.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Ichigo avait beau avoir l'habitude de s'écraser sur le sol de la Soul Society comme une mouche sur un pare-brise, tout ça parce que l'autre crétin chapeauté était pas fichu de viser correctement, ça n'en était pas plus agréable. Il se redressa péniblement et épousseta son uniforme avant de lever les yeux vers les trois "adultes" (en effet, on est en droit de se poser des questions). Evidemment, eux avaient réussi à atterrir sur leurs deux jambes, sans s'étaler lamentablement comme une certaine personne. Il eut à peine le temps de pousser un soupir résigné qu'il se reçut un gigantesque coup de poing dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, il se plia en deux en retenant un juron. Il se releva brusquement avec l'intention de rendre la pareille à son mystérieux agresseur et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux grands yeux semblables à des saphirs.

"BAKA ! cria la jeune shinigami après l'avoir gratifié d'un nouveau coup de poing, sur le crâne cette fois-ci.

_Fais gaffe à pas l'tuer, Rukia, ricana Renji qui s'était joint au groupe.

_Il le mériterait bien, tiens. Pas vrai, Monsieur-le-paysan-qui-ne-prend-même-pas-la-peine-de-donner-de-ses-nouvelles-et-qui-débarque-à-l'improviste-sans-prévenir !"

_Je veux pas dire, mais quand on débarque à l'improviste, c'est généralement sans prévenir, remarqua le lieutenant aux cheveux rouges.

_T'en veux toi aussi ? répondit l'autre en brandissant le poing.

_Euh... Nan merci, ça ira.

_Si j'vous dérange, dites-le, souffla Ichigo en se massant le crâne."

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes à le frapper aujourd'hui ? Le sexe faible, mon cul, ouais ! Il jeta ensuite un regard assassin à Kisuke et à son père qui étiraient tous deux un grand sourire narquois. Alors qu'il se demandait comment ses deux amis avaient réussi à les trouver aussi vite s'ils n'étaient pas au courant, la réponse s'afficha devant ses yeux. En effet, il est dur de passer à côté de quatre shinigamis qui tombent du ciel pour se crasher sur le sol de la sixième division. Soudain, il se figea. Qui dit sixième division dit aussi...

"Puis-je savoir ce que font Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin, Urahara Kisuke et Shihoin Yoruichi dans la cour de ma division ?"

Et merde. Pourquoi ? Nan mais, sérieux, _pourquoi _? Pourquoi, sur les dizaines et les dizaines de kilomètres carrés sur lesquels s'étalaient le Seireitei, avait-il fallut qu'ils atterrissent _ici _précisément, sur les terres du capitaine Kuchiki ? À ce moment là, il enviait Kurotsuchi, lui qui avait la chance inouïe de pouvoir se liquéfier sur commande pour échapper à ses ennemis. Et pour Ichigo, son ennemi actuel n'était autre que le charme irrésistible du noble capitaine. Il n'osait quasiment plus respirer, complètement hypnotisé par le regard polaire que l'homme leur lançait. Heureusement pour lui, Urahara crut bon d'intervenir.

"Une simple petite erreur de trajectoire, rit-il en passant un bras autour du cou de son protégé. Et puis nous partons, pas vrai, Ichigo ?

_Ha... Haï."

Voilà la seule parole qu'il réussit à articuler. Pas très glorieux tout ça. Il suffit que Berry-chan tombe amoureux pour qu'il passe de "Mr. Grande gueule" à "Petit frère de Hanataro". Lamentable _(voilà un petit remix de ma prof de maths lorsqu'elle nous rend les copies -_-')_.

"Bien. Dans ce cas je ne vois rien à redire, dit le noble en leur tournant le dos"

Ichigo, trop occupé à lorgner le dos de Kuchiki-tellement-sexy-Byakuya, ne vit pas les sourires affligés des trois anciens capitaines. Ils saluèrent Rukia et Renji puis quittèrent les lieux à l'aide du Shumpo, emportant avec eux le rouquin toujours réduit à l'état de mollusque flageolant.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Tu leur laisses trop d'ouvertures, Ichigo !"

Il esquiva de peu le coup de pied de Yoruichi et para le sabre d'Isshin.

"T'es marrant, Kisuke ! C'est pas si simple !

_Tes ennemis n'auront pas toujours l'élégance de se battre en un contre un ! Il faut que tu apprenne à gérer plusieurs adversaires à la fois ! lui cria le commerçant."

L'adolescent n'en menait vraiment pas large. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il s'entraînait sans relâche, et ses trois maîtres ne se retenaient pas. Il était exténué et couvert d'ecchymoses et de blessures en tout genre. Le décors lui même témoignait de l'acharnement dont ils faisaient preuve. Yoruichi avait choisi la forêt en contrebas de la colline du Sôkyoku, dans laquelle, à force de se battre, ils avaient formé une véritable clairière, jonchée d'arbres déracinés et de morceaux de rochers brisés à coup de zanpakuto.

"Bon ça suffit, soupira l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division.

_Quoi ? Mais... commença Yoruichi les sourcils froncés.

_Il est crevé, il n'y a plus rien de bon à en tirer aujourd'hui. Si on continue comme ça, vous allez finir par le tuer."

S'il n'avait pas eu peur de se faire dilapider par son père après, Ichigo l'aurait embrassé de suite.

"Bon, c'est toi le patron, fit le médecin en s'étirant et en faisant craquer sa nuque. Fils, amène-toi, faut que j'te soigne, sinon tu vas tomber en morceaux."

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant le kidô d'Isshin refermer ses plaies.

"J'viens d'y penser, mais en fait on a pas du tout avancé avec le cas Kuchiki, remarqua Yoruichi qui observait le ciel, allongée sur une branche d'un des rares arbres ayant survécu à la tornade qui s'était abattu là.

_Raaaah ! Vous allez pas recommencer avec ça ! s'écria Ichigo, les joues colorées de rouge.

_C'est vrai, mais entre la visite chez Yama-ji, les entraînements et la moitié du Gotei qui vient dire bonjour à Ichigo, faut pas s'étonner aussi ! répondit Isshin en ignorant la dernière réplique de son fils.

_J'vous emmerde ! C'est pas ma faute si j'suis sociable ! Et vous m'avez promis de ne pas vous en mêler !

_Arrête de t'agiter, j'vais finir par te faire mal."

Il se tint donc tranquille, tout en défiant du regard ses interlocuteurs de s'étendre davantage sur le sujet. Pour une fois, ils restèrent calmes et n'insistèrent pas. Le silence s'était installé dans la clairière pas vraiment naturelle, apaisant Ichigo, qui, toujours immobile à cause des soins que lui prodiguait son père, observait ses maîtres.

Il laissa tout d'abord son regard se poser sur un Urahara allongé sur le ventre à même le sol _(j'espère que je ne suis pas la seule à étirer un sourire de perverse à cause des quatre derniers mots), _les yeux dans le vague. D'une certaine manière, il comprenait l'attirance de son père pour cet homme ; il avait un corps très bien fait, un beau visage, bien que n'arrivant pas au niveau de celui de Byakuya, et un charme particulier, assez mystérieux et envoûtant, que l'on pouvait apercevoir de temps à autres sous ses airs de crétin fini. Comme s'il sentait qu'on l'observait, le shinigami au bob rayé tourna la tête vers lui, puis lui adressa un de ses sourires si particuliers avant de reposer son menton sur ses bras croisés._ (Il faut croire que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire l'éloge de mon personnage préféré)._

Il porta ensuite son attention sur Yoruichi, perchée sur sa branche. Même s'il préférait les hommes, il devait avoué qu'elle était vraiment très belle. Son visage fin, sa peau hâlée, ses beaux yeux dorés et ses formes bien dessinées avaient dû faire tourner la tête à bien des hommes. Sans doute qu'une femme comme elle correspondrait beaucoup mieux à Byakuya que lui. Après tout le noble avait été marié, et il avait aimé, et aimait sûrement toujours profondément sa femme. Un pur hétéro comme on dit. Remarque, quand on regardait son père... Lui aussi avait épousé une femme, l'avait aimé et lui avait même fait trois enfants, et aujourd'hui il filait le parfait amour avec un homme, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler efféminé. Comme quoi... Mais ça ne voulait pas non plus forcément dire que l'héritier du clan Kuchiki allait virer de bord _(mix de changer de bord et de virer sa cutie ^^) _du jour au lendemain. Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que _lui_, parmi tant d'autres, serait choisi par le capitaine de la sixième division ? Rien.

Il leva les yeux vers la colline du Sôkyoku, qu'il pouvait apercevoir entre les arbres, et repensa au combat qu'il avait mené là-bas contre ce même capitaine. Il sourit. Au final, Byakuya aurait facilement pu le tuer après qu'il ait brisé l'une de ses nombreuses lames. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il l'avait laissé vivre, lui avait laissé croire qu'il avait gagné. Il était fort. Très fort. Tout comme Kisuke, son père et Yoruichi. Il regarda à nouveau la femme aux cheveux violets. Oui, elle était vraiment très forte. Il n'avait jamais réussi à la battre, alors qu'elle n'utilisait même pas son zanpakuto. C'était également "la déesse du déplacement éclair" et elle avait la capacité de se transformer en chat. Bien pratique, tiens. Il ne put s'empêcher de rompre le silence pour la questionner.

"Yoruichi, comment tu fais pour te transformer en chat ?

_Intéressé ?

_Non, je suis juste curieux."

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard puis sourit avant de descendre d'un bond de son perchoir et d'atterrir souplement juste devant le shinigami remplaçant.

"Kisuke, Isshin, dégagez.

_Pardon ?

_Je ne veux pas que vous entendiez ce que je vais lui dire, alors partez.

_Mais... commença Isshin.

_Raaaah, d'habitude vous avez pas besoin qu'on vous le demande pour vous barrer suffisamment loin pour qu'on vous entende pas quand vous vous envoyez en l'air, pesta Yoruichi."

Ichigo rougit en repensant à la nuit dernière, et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Suffisamment loin, c'est toi qui l'dit". Urahara échangea un regard avec son amant, puis un sourire pervers qui fit rougir le rouquin davantage.

"Et bien puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, commença le scientifique en se relevant.

_Je ne vois pas de raison pour qu'on ne s'exécute pas, termina Isshin en s'approchant de l'autre."

Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, avec les mêmes sourires pervers, il s'éloignèrent, au grand soulagement de l'adolescent qui était mal à l'aise quand ce genre d'électricité se produisait entre eux.

"Bon, alors il faut savoir que l'on ne peut pas décider à l'avance de l'animal en lequel on se transformera. Il varie avec le physique et le caractère de la personne. Alors viens pas pleurer si tu finis en hamster nain, compris ?

_Mais c'est pas que je veux me transformer, je veux juste savoir comment tu...

_Ouais, ouais, le coupa la femme-chat. En fait, le principe est simple : il faut que tu cherches au fond de toi tes instincts sauvages, que tu les laisses t'envahir complètement et que tu fasses abstraction de tout le reste. À ce moment là, ton reiatsu se met à vibrer un très court instant et ton corps laisse place à ce que l'on peut appeler "ta représentation animale". La théorie a beau être simple, la pratique n'est pas aussi facile que ça. Peu de personnes y arrivent.

_Je vois.

_Ah, encore une chose, évite d'ébruiter cela, c'est un secret gardé dans le clan Shihoin depuis près de dix mille ans, lui glissa Yoruichi avec un clin d'oeil.

_Mais... pourquoi tu me le révèles alors ?

_Parce que je suis curieuse. Je me demande en quel animal tu pourrais te transformer, enfin, si tu y arrives, bien sûr, fit-elle avec un sourire. Bon, on a plus qu'à dresser le campement, en attendant que les deux chauds lapins reviennent."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Lorsqu'Ichigo se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il s'étira comme un félin et se redressa, pour une fois frais et dispo. C'était étrange qu'il dorme mieux à la belle étoile, enroulé dans un sac de couchage, que chez lui, dans son lit. Il observa ensuite ce qui l'entourait et remarqua les deux autres sacs vides. Ils devaient être partis se laver dans la rivière qui se trouvait pas loin de là. Yoruichi avait insisté pour qu'ils dorment dans cette forêt plutôt que chez d'autres shinigamis ou au manoir Shihoin, ce qui, au final, se révélait être une plutôt bonne idée. Ichigo préféra attendre qu'ils reviennent pour aller se laver à son tour, tirant expérience de ce qui était arrivé deux jours plus tôt. Il était tout d'abord tombé là ou la femme-chat, cette fois là bel et bien en tant que femme, qui faisait ses ablutions. Il avait rapidement fait demi-tour, mais était cette fois tombé sur les deux amants qui s'embrassaient tendrement dans l'eau. Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un voyeur.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il commençait à trouver le temps long ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient, encore ? Il s'ennuyait, lui. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les bords saillants de la colline puis les paroles de Yoruichi lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Peu à peu, ses sens disparurent. Il ne sentait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Pourtant il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi lucide qu'il l'était à présent. Tout à coup, il sentit tout son corps vibrer puis il eut l'impression que ses entrailles _se_ _compactaient_. Petit à petit il retrouva ses sens et ouvrit les yeux. Il était prisonnier un grand tissu blanc et chaud. Il avança vers ce qui ressemblait à une sortie et atteignit l'air libre. Il entendit soudain ce qui ressemblait à une exclamation de surprise. Il tourna la tête et vit Yoruichi, revenue du bain, le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

"Et bien, je ne pensais pas que tu y parviendrais si vite, dit-elle en se ressaisissant.

_De quoi tu parles ?"

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le grand sourire qu'elle affichait était loin de lui plaire.

"Regarde ta main droite, Ichigo.

-Hein ?

_Fais moi confiance."

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et leva sa main droite. Bah, c'est une main, quoi. Une seconde. Pourquoi elle était orange et ses doigts blancs ? Pourquoi est-ce que ses doigts étaient aussi courts ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils étaient munis de griffes ? Et pourquoi sa putain de main était poilue ?

"GAAAAAAAAAAH !"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Son regard remonta le long de ce qui était autrefois un bras et qui ressemblait désormais à une patte orange. Il observa ensuite le reste de son corps, toujours aussi orange et... strié de fines rayures noires. Et au bout de son corps il y avait... Oh My God. Une queue ! Une putain de queue rayée ! Mais merde, quoi, il avait une queue ! Enfin, il en avait deux, mais... Raaah, pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il baissa les yeux et vit que le tissu qui le retenait prisonnier il y avait pas deux minutes était en fait son uniforme de shinigami.

_Oui, remarque, on aurait pu s'en douter, fit Yoruichi en le contemplant. C'est pas très discret, mais bon, on peut pas vraiment dire que la discrétion soit une de tes qualités premières alors...

_Je t'emmerde, Yoruichi !

Mais la vraie question était de savoir comment est-ce qu'il avait réussi ça alors qu'il n'avait même pas prévu de le faire au départ. C'était bien de la chance Kurosakienne, ça ! Cette question existentielle ne trouva malheureusement pas de réponse puisque le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Isshin et de son amant.

_Eh ! Tout va bien, on a entendu un cri et...

Oh non. Tout mais pas ça. Il était vraiment maudit. Ou alors c'était un rêve. Oui, un rêve ! Et dans pas longtemps, y'aurait des pitis zozios bleus qui viendraient chanter, avec des papillons, des fleufleurs et tout l'bordel. Et puis Byakuya courrait vers lui au ralenti, comme dans les films, les cheveux dans le vent, lui murmurant des « mon amour ». Oh, ce serait tellement bien ! Bah oui, mais non _(la phrase qui tue)_. Pas de Byakuya, pas de cheveux dans le vent, pas de fleufleurs, ni de papillons et encore moins de putains de zozios bleus (1) ! Par contre, son père et sa moitié étaient bien là, eux !

_Euh... Yoruichi ? J'peux savoir c'que c'est qu'cette boule de poils ?

_La boule de poils t'emmerde ! grogna la susnommée.

Graaaaaaaand silence.

_Ok, je reformule. Je peux savoir ce que c'est qu'cette boule de poils qui parle ?

_Ton fils, répondit Yoruichi en enlevant la saleté qu'elle avait sous les ongles.

_Ouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais, mais j'voulais juste vérifier, pour être sûr.

_T'as ta réponse.

_Yep.

Ce petit moment de flottement dura malheureusement encore un peu.

_Moi j'ai une question... lança Kisuke en levant la main. Comment ça se fait qu'Ichigo soit devenu une boule de poils ?

_J'suis pas une b...

_Ouais, ouais, on sait, le coupa Yoruichi. En fait, hier soir, il m'a demandé comment je faisais pour me changer en chat. Je lui ai répondu, et il semble qu'il soit passé à la pratique pendant qu'on se lavait.

_Je vois, je vois...

Son instinct de scientifique refit surface, et il s'avança jusqu'à Ichigo qui l'observait un peu méfiant, avant de le saisir par la peau du cou pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures.

_Intéressant.

"J't'en fouterais d'l'intéressant, moi !" pensa Ichigo.

_Mais pourquoi il est tout p'tit ? interrogea Isshin qui s'était rapproché des deux hommes, enfin, de l'homme et de la boule poils.

Yoruichi réfléchit quelques instants puis répondit:

_Il a que seize ans. Pour un shinigami, ça correspond à l'âge d'un bambin. Du coup, il prend l'apparence d'un bébé tigre.

Comment-ça, un "bébé" tigre ? Ah, c'est vrai qu'il était vachement petit comparé aux deux hommes qui l'observaient. Tch, dommage, un mini fauve, c'est tout de suite moins impressionnant _(mais tellement plus craquant !)_.

_Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a cent ans, tu étais moins grosse sous ta forme de chat que main- Aïeuuuh ! ! gémit-il après s'être prit un coup sur la tête.

_Héhé, il faut faire attention, maintenant, on a un fauve très dangereux parmi nous, ricana Isshin.

Ichigo, sentant l'ironie à peine voilée dans les propos de son père, laissa parler son instinct : résultat, une belle marque de griffure sur le nez de cette espèce d'abruti. Et un point pour la boule de poils !

_Ouinnnn, Kisuke ! Ichigo est méchant, il a griffé son papaaaaaa !

Urahara lui jeta un regard, suivi d'un sourire entendu, avant de le poser au sol pour aller faire un câlin à son crétin d'amour et le réconforter. Ichigo quant à lui se tourna vers Yoruichi pour lui poser une question à son tour.

_Et je fais comment pour redevenir normal ?

_Je ne peux pas te le dire.

_Quoi ? s'écria Ichigo, estomaqué.

_Si je te le dis, ça ne marchera pas. Il faut que tu trouves par toi même, lui répondit-elle avec un regard mystérieux

Elle plaisantait, pas vrai... Elle allait quand même pas le laisser agoniser sous forme de boule de poils, si ?

_Et je fais comment si je trouve pas comment faire ? l'interrogea l'adolescent.

_Et bien tu seras dans la mouise.

_C'est bon à savoir, alors, soupira-t-il.

Cela dit il était déjà dans la mouise. Il allait demander à la femme-chat si elle ne pouvait pas lui donner un indice lorsqu'il eut l'impression d'être observé. Il tourna alors la tête vers la droite et aperçu... un buisson. Mais attention, hein, pas n'importe quel buisson ! Un buisson avec des yeux ! Oui madame, des yeux. Ca vous la coupe hein ? Donc ledit buisson l'observait. Bon. C'est pas un pauvre tas de branches et de feuilles qui va l'impressionner, quand même. Et là, miracle parmi les miracles, le cerveau de notre cher Berry-chan tilta. La raison pour laquelle ce buisson avait des yeux, c'était pitêtre parce qu'il y avait quelque chose _dans_ le buisson qui avait des yeux. Mais oui, c'est évident ! Voilà comment on démontre par A plus B qu'un buisson peut avoir des globes oculaires.

C'est à ce moment là que la mystérieuse créature qui se cachait dans le dit tas de branches et de feuilles décida de se montrer au grand jour. Un... sanglier. Avec un nœud rose. Ichigo eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu... La question étant : où ça ? Après quelques minutes de réflexion, la réponse s'imposa d'elle même. Mais oui, sous le postérieur de Ganju ! Tiens, étrange, la bestiole grattait le sol à l'aide de son sabot. Comme si elle allait le charger, en fait. Naaaaan, pas possible, elle oserait pas.

Ah, en fait si.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Les trois autres, qui eux n'avaient vu ni buisson à yeux ni sanglier, sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement de terreur. Ils se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers la source du bruit.

Ils se statufièrent face au spectacle pour le moins... particulier qui se jouait devant eux. C'est sûr que voir Ichigo changé en un tigre à peine plus gros qu'un chat, se faire courser par un sanglier avec un noeud rose dont le sommet de la tête devait atteindre la poitrine d'un homme de taille respectable pourrait en ébranler plus d'un.

_OSKOUUUUUR !

Et ainsi commença une folle course poursuite à travers la forêt. Ouvrant la marche, le fauve miniature courait aussi vite que lui permettaient ses petites pattes, suivi par un énorme sanglier qui avait décidé de le prendre en chasse, allez savoir pourquoi. Pour le manger, peut-être ? Hmmm, une bonne petite fraise bien juteuse... Sauf que celle-ci s'avérait être actuellement poilue. Moins appétissant, pas vrai ? Ou alors, c'était le orange. Bah quoi, les taureaux chargeaient quand ils voyaient du rouge, alors pourquoi pas ? Enfin. Ensuite venait les trois autres qui avaient oublié qu'ils pouvaient, contrairement aux deux animaux, utiliser le shumpo. Tu parles de capitaines !

Ichigo fatiguait, il allait plus pouvoir tenir longtemps. Pourtant, il reprit espoir lorsqu'il aperçut de la lumière quelques mètres plus loin. Ce devait sûrement être la lisière de la forêt. Bien que sortir du tas d'arbres ne lui assurait pas vraiment d'échapper au sanglier enragé, il reprit espoir et nous fit une accélération digne de Sena dans Eyeshield 21. D'un bond, il sortit du bois avant d'atterrir dans une rue pavée. Malheureusement pour lui, cet atterrissage rata puisqu'il glissa sur les dalles de pierre. Sentant sa dernière heure arriver, il ferma les yeux. Cependant, contrairement au piétinement auquel il s'attendait, il sentit deux grandes mains chaudes l'envelopper et le soulever de terre. Il rouvrit ses jolies mirettes ambrées et devint aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Il le savait. Il le savait qu'il aurait dû se noyer dans cette putain de tasse de café ! Il était maudit ! Tout simplement maudit. Sur le nombre de shinigamis qui étaient passés par cette rue aujourd'hui, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur _lui_. Un sentiment de déjà vu, peut-être ? Gyaaah, rien que l'idée que c'étaient _ses _longues mains fines et pâles qui le tenaient lui donnait des frissons. Alors évidemment, je ne parle pas des sensations qui parcouraient son corps devant ses deux grands yeux anthracite qui l'observaient. S'il avait pu, le rouquin aurait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'avait vu le noble d'aussi près que pendant leurs combats et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour le détailler. En tout cas, il confirmait le fait qu'il était beau. Très beau même.

Il reprit sa respiration, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenue, lorsque le regard de Byakuya se posa sur Bonnie-chan qui l'avait rattrapé. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Capitaine et sanglier s'affrontèrent du regard, l'animal abandonna et repartit dans la forêt l'échine courbée, déçu. Wow. Faudrait vraiment qu'il lui dise comment il s'y prenait pour qu'il soumette n'importe qui (et n'importe quoi) simplement à l'aide de son regard. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'admirer le capitaine plus longtemps puisque celui-ci le redressa pour l'installer au creux de ses bras, contre son torse. Gaaaaaaah, alerte rouge, le torse de Byakuya ! Alors qu'Ichigo remerciait tous les kamis qu'il connaissait d'avoir fait en sorte que le proverbe "garçon émoustillé saigne du nez" ne s'applique pas aux garçons transformés en tigre, il aperçut les trois anciens capitaines cachés derrières les arbres. Il essaya de leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'ils viennent le sortir de là à l'aide de grands signes plus ou moins discrets. Soudain, il se figea en voyant l'immense sourire qui couvrait le visage d'Urahara. Ses peurs se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit se former sur ses lèvres le mot "promesse". Oui. La promesse de ne pas intervenir sur le cas Byakuya. Fuck.

Un cauchemar. Forcément un cauchemar. Avoir la poisse à ce point, c'était quand même pas permis, si ? La panique s'empara de son petit corps rayé, et il n'eut plus qu'une seule pensée à l'esprit : se sauver, se tirer fissa, se faire la malle, se carapater vite fait bien fait, se tailler le plus loin possible, prendre les jambes à son cou, bref, vous voyez le topo. Le problème, c'est que le noble ne semblait apparemment pas d'accord, considérant sûrement, et à juste titre, que l'animal avait suffisamment couru pour le reste de la journée. Toujours aveuglé par son instinct qui lui hurlait de prendre la fuite, le fauve fut sans pitié et lacéra les mains pâles de Kuchiki de ses griffes dans l'espoir que, sous la douleur ou la surprise, il le lâche. C'était sans compter sur le légendaire self-control du shinigami qui tint bon face aux assauts de l'anguille poilue qui se tortillait dans ses bras. Il jeta son regard de tueur n°3 à ladite anguille qui se tassa légèrement sur elle-même.

Profitant du mince répit qui lui était accordé, il plongea ses doigts meurtris dans l'épaisse fourrure orange et les agita. Ichigo perdit instantanément toute intention belliqueuse et s'étira de plaisir sous le toucher de pianiste du brun. Il ne savait plus où il était, ni qui il était, et tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était cette main qui lui procurait un plaisir sans nom. Allant contre l'instinct de survie présent chez tout animal, il présenta son ventre et ses flancs à la main divine, se soumettant de bonne grâce à cette douce torture _(NON, pas cette douce torture là ! On range la bassine et on arrête de baver !)_. Tout à coup, il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés par réflexe, entendant un bruit étrange, continu, semblable à celui d'un moteur de voiture. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture à la Soul Society, il se concentra, cherchant l'origine du bruit, tout en essayant de ne pas succomber aux caresses et de retomber dans l'océan de velours duquel il venait à peine d'émerger.

Son corps se figea soudain, et ses muscles se tendirent, sous le choc. Il... ronronnait. Mais ronronnait, quoi ! Comme un gros matou qui faisait ronron devant la cheminée... Il frissonna à cette image et, enfin totalement revenu parmi les vivants, il se rendit compte que Byakuya s'était mis en mouvement, l'emportant dieu seul savait où. Avec toute la volonté dont il pouvait faire preuve en cet instant, il se déroba aux caresses diaboliques avant d'user à nouveau de ses griffes pour se libérer de l'étreinte du shinigami qui le retenait prisonnier. Celui-ci, n'appréciant pas vraiment de se faire labourer ses jolies mimines par un sac à puces orange, lui jeta un regard terrifiant. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut totalement inefficace et le fauve continua de se débattre comme un beau diable, déchirant les gants et les manches de son tortionnaire_ (je vois pas de quoi il se plaint... Qui veut avoir Bya-chou comme tortionnaire ?). _Ledit tortionnaire, excédé - enfin, on imagine, avec lui on ne peut jamais savoir - finit par attraper notre Shinigami remplaçant-miaulant par la peau du cou et le lever devant son visage.

Et là ce fut le drame. Oui, mesdames et messieurs, le drame. Aujourd'hui encore, on ne sait toujours pas quelle folie a prit Ichigo pour qu'il commette cet acte abominable et impardonnable. Sans doute ne le saura-t-on jamais. Mais toujours est-il, mesdames et messieurs, que cet imprudent de Kurosaki a osé abîmer de ses ridicules (mais tranchantes) petites griffes le visage princier de Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division des treize armées de la cour.

Réalisant son crime, l'imprudent se figea, priant tous les dieux de lui venir en aide, de préférence _avant_ qu'il ne soit réduit en charpie. Aussi immobile qu'une statue, il regarda avec appréhension la main libre du chef de clan monter jusqu'à sa joue pour finir par se poser doucement sur la blessure. L'homme retira ses doigts puis posa son regard dessus, y découvrant quelques gouttes de sang. Il fixa la tâche rouge quelques secondes avant de fusiller le responsable du regard, qui sursauta, tous ses poils _(ce qui n'est donc pas peu dire)_ se dressèrent sur son corps, lui donnant l'air d'un porc-qui-pique orange. Il faut croire que cela le sauva, puisque Kuchiki, pris de court, se contenta de lever un sourcil devant l'apparence ridicule de la bête terrorisée et traumatisée plutôt que de lui faire subir milles tortures _(NOOON, toujours pas ce genre de torture là, on calme ses hormones ti d'suite !)._

Toujours suspendu à un bon mètre soixante-dix du sol par la peau du cou, Ichigo observa avec intérêt le capitaine arracher l'une des manches de son uniforme, déjà bien déchiquetée grâce à ses soins. Et sans avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte, le félin se retrouva empaqueté dans le tissu, totalement immobilisé, un peu à l'image d'un saucisson. Furieux, le saucisson voulut grogner, mais à la place, il poussa une sorte de feulement ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un miaulement. Vexé, il détourna la tête - enfin, autant qu'il le pouvait - pour ne pas voir les yeux sombres de Byakuya, dans lesquels il était quasiment sûr d'avoir aperçu une lueur moqueuse_ (c'est vrai que c'est connu que les lueurs dans les yeux peuvent s'écrouler par terre en hurlant de rire... bon, j'arrête.)_. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se libérer de sitôt, il préféra attendre un peu avant de se débattre, économisant de l'énergie.

Il en profita pour faire le point sur sa situation. Bon. Il était transformé en une espèce de sac à puces orange avec une queue et des jolies pitites griffes bien aiguisées. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Mmmh, mauvaise formulation, m'enfin... Donc, il s'était changé en tigre miniature. Soit. Il ne savait pas comment reprendre forme humaine. Problématique, mais il faut garder espoir en toutes circonstances, pas vrai ? Ensuite, l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement l'avait ramassé (littéralement) et l'emmenait vers un lieu inconnu. Le tout bien sûr sans savoir qui il était vraiment.

Ouéééééééééééééé. Bah c'était pas gagné. Bon, cela dit, il était toujours capable de parler, non ? Il pouvait tout à fait informer le beau capitaine de sa _nouvelle condition_...

"Mais si je fais ça, il va me tuer pour l'avoir griffé, songea-t-il en frissonnant."

Ouais, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il garde cette histoire pour lui, enfin pour l'instant. Quand Byakuya aurait le dos tourné, il s'enfuirait, ou au moins préviendrait un tiers pour qu'il le sorte du guêpier dans lequel il s'était fourré.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à la sixième division, chose somme toute normale étant donné que c'était là que Kuchiki travaillait. Avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment principal, il jeta un regard en coin à son paquet.

"J'espère que tu vas enfin te tenir tranquille, lui dit-il de sa voix traînante"

"Compte là-dessus", pensa Ichigo, agacé. Il avait beau être amoureux de lui, Byakuya savait être particulièrement énervant avec ses airs de "je vaux mieux que toi, alors tu la fermes et tu obéis". Ignorant les pensées du saucisson vivant qu'il tenait entre ses bras, il pénétra dans son bureau.

_Bonjour Taicho, comment allez v... brailla Renji avant de se figer brusquement.

Wooolala. Elle avait mit quoi dans la bibine d'hier, la Rangiku ? La tête d'ananas cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant sûrement de convaincre son petit cerveau de fruit exotique que la vision du grand Kuchiki Byakuya, les vêtements déchirés à plusieurs endroits, une manche en moins et une griffure assez profonde sur la joue, portant dans ses bras un truc ressemblant vaguement à un chat orange couvert de terre _(ouais, bah vas jouer à chat avec un sanglier enragé dans la forêt, on en reparlera après)_ était une hallucination.

_Renji, je te prierai d'arrêter de crier à l'intérieur du bâtiment, je ne suis pas sourd. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien cesser de me dévisager de la sorte et aller travailler...

_Ha-Haï Taicho !

Il jeta un dernier regard suspicieux à l'animal enveloppé dans ce qui devait être un morceau de kimono avant d'aller s'installer devant les maudites piles de dossiers à remplir, retenant de justesse un soupir résigné. Byakuya quand à lui s'assit au bureau d'en face avec élégance, déposa son fardeau sur ses genoux et le libéra de sa prison de tissu. Dès qu'il fut libre de ses mouvements, Ichigo bondit au sol et couru se cacher sous une armoire. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le noble s'approcher du meuble et sursauta en voyant un bras passer dessous pour tenter de l'attraper. Ni une ni deux, le mini fauve asséna un vilain coup de patte griffue à la main en feulant.

De son côté, Renji avait la bouche grande ouverte tant il était abasourdi par le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui : ZE Kuchiki Byakuya, agenouillé par terre, le bras sous une armoire, à la recherche d'un félin, qu'il avait, vu la terre qui le maculait, sûrement ramassé dans la rue. D'ailleurs le félin n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier le capitaine vu les grondements qui parvenaient à ses oreilles _(si tu savais, Renji_, _si tu savais...)._ Après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, le brun finit par abandonner.

_De toute façon, il faudra bien que tu sortes à un moment ou à un autre, lâcha-t-il lentement. Ce n'est que partie remise.

Il adressa ensuite un regard glacial à son subordonné, lui faisant aimablement comprendre que le moindre commentaire lui coûterait la vie. Celui-ci baissa la tête avec soumission, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres de son capitaine. Pas fou, le Renji.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Plusieurs heures passèrent, pendant lesquels la tête d'ananas dut pousser une dizaine de soupirs plus ou moins discrets et Ichigo s'endormir plus d'une fois. Le babouin rouge finit par lâcher un grognement de soulagement après avoir _enfin _terminé ce fichu dossier à la noix. Il ignora le regard désapprobateur de son capitaine, et, n'y tenant plus, brisa le silence qui régnait dans le bureau.

_Heu... Taicho... Je peux vous poser une question ?

_Tu viens de le faire, Renji."

Et vlan ! Toujours aimable, c'lui-là.

_Je t'écoute.

_Je euh... Je voulais savoir ce que vous comptiez faire de ce... cet animal, finit par dire Abarai.

_Le manger.

Les deux autres se figèrent sous le choc. Ichigo, craignant pour sa vie, se tassa davantage contre le mur, légèrement tremblant.

_Je plaisantais.

Haaaa. Il avait eu peur. Attendez deux minutes... Plaisan-QUOI ? C'était limite plus inquiétant. Il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Kuchiki qui venait de se lever pour il ne savait quel prétexte. Il haussa les épaules, pensant qu'il devait se rendre à une réunion de capitaines, choses des plus barbantes à ce que lui avait dit Zaraki et Kyouraku. Enfin.

_Renji, lança une voix.

Celui-ci releva la tête en entendant son nom. Il observa le bureau vide, puis secoua la tête, avant de replonger dans le dossier qu'il venait de commencer.

_Renji !

Il se redressa à nouveau, et, ne voyant personne, retourna à son travail. "Faudrait vraiment que j'arrête l'alcool, moi. J'ai des hallucinations maintenant. Ou alors c'est vraiment Rangiku qu'y a fait des trucs bizarres avec le saké".

_Wooooy, tête d'ananas !

_Qui est là ?

_Ichigo.

Abarai fronça les sourcils et se frotta les yeux, cherchant son ami du regard.

_C'est toi, vieux ? T'es où ?

_Regarde par terre.

Le lieutenant obéit, et son regard se posa sur le fauve qu'avait ramené son capitaine. "Naaaaaaaaan, c'est une blague" fit une voix dans son esprit.

_Yo, lança la boule de poils.

OK, il irait voir Rangiku dès ce soir pour savoir ce qu'elle avait mis dans ce putain de saké !

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

(1) : un commentaire de fyekawai qui m'a tuée : "oh bah merde alors, ils ont transformé Grimm' en oiseau !". Vous avez le droit de lui envoyer un gros tas de chocolats, car elle m'a bien aidée lors d'une titanesque panne d'inspiration ! Merchiiiiiii !

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

_Yo ! Bon, je crois que le deal de 10 jours n'a pas vraiment été respecté (sans blaaague -_-'), mais entre les révisions, le brevet (oui, j'ai révisé pour le brevet, honte à moi xD), les inscriptions, l'exil dans des contrées sous-développées (comprenez : sans ordinateur) et un petit problème de synchronisation, ceci explique cela. _

_MAIS, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Le chapitre 4 est prêt, il ne reste qu'à l'envoyer en correction ! Donc, vous aurez bien le chap dans dix jours (sauf cas de force majeur, bien sûr... Vous avez peur hein ?)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en favoris ou en alerte, ça fait plaisir ! Désolé de ne pas toujours répondre, mais promis, pour ce chapitre-ci, je réponds à tout le monde ;) !_

_Suite à la demande de Yukiko, j'ai remis une mise en page normale._

_Voilà. À plus donc !_


	4. Chapter 4

Bichooooouur ! Comment ça va ? Moi, ça va très bien, merci de poser la question.

Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois ? Comme quoi, sauf en cas de force majeur, vous devriez avoir ce chapitre-ci dix jours après le chap 3 ? Ouais, vous voyez à peut près ?

Et bah en fait (vous allez rire...), cas de force majeur il y a eu... Loleuh ^_^'... Et bien en fait, il se trouve que fyekawai a rencontré deux-trois petits soucis techniques avec son ordi (vous savez, l'amour de votre vie et tout, mais qu'hésite jamais à vous faire des crasses et des infidélités...), et moi, ne voulant pas me passer de sa correction, et ben... Vous voyez.

Enfin bref, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que le chapitre is prêt ! Enjoy !

Hum, par contre, la mauvaise, c'est qu'il est plus court que les autres. Et aussi que le cinquième est à peine commencé... Et que j'ai découvert que les chaussettes puantes ne peuvent pas servir d'armes bactériologiques. Fuck.

Enfin bref, au programme : "Comment rendre Renji ridicule en dix leçons", "La schizophrénie d'un adolescent changé en peluche se soigne-t-elle ?" et "Pourquoi le lieutenant Abarai a-t-il tenté de se défenestrer (sans succès) du rez-de-chaussée ?"

_**Chapitre 4**_

Renji cligna des yeux, une fois, deux, puis trois, avant de nettoyer l'une de ses oreilles à l'aide de son petit doigt. Ichigo, voyant que l'autre avait pas l'air d'avoir bien imprimé ce qui se passait (en même temps...), bondit sur le bureau du tatoué, et s'y installa tranquillement. _"Ce qui est à toi est à moi"_ lui avait un jour dit la tête d'ananas en lui empruntant (piquant, plutôt) ses mangas. Tiens, ça lui rappelait qu'il ne les lui avait toujours pas rendus.

_"Voleur" _pesta-t-il mentalement _(avec la voix de Gollum xD)._

Sentant qu'il faudrait qu'il attende un certain temps avant que son ami ne réagisse, et encore davantage pour qu'il comprenne la situation, il le fixa et attendit.

_"..."_

_"Bon, c'est quand il veut..."_

_"C'est fout le nombre de mouches qu'il peut y avoir dans ce bureau..."_

_"La table là-bas, c'est du chêne ou de l'érable ?"_

_"..."_

_"Merde, ça m'énerve ça... Bon vu la couleur, je pencherais plutôt pour du chêne... À moins que ça soit du hêtre ?"_

_"..."_

_"J'veux bien admettre qu'il soit un peu mou du bulbe, mais à ce point là, faut consulter !"_

_I-Ichigo ?

_"Victoire !"_

_C'est vraiment toi ?

_Nan, c'est la Princesse Diana... Evidemment qu'c'est moi, crétin ! feula la peluche.

Remarque, c'est vrai que c'était pas si évident que ça. Puis le Renji, faut pas trop le bousculer non plus, hein ! Une chose après l'autre, voulez-vous ? Sinon, y'a les nerfs qui lâchent... Chose qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs, puisque le shinigami à la touffe écarlate partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer derrière sa main, les larmes aux yeux.

_Pffufuuuufuu... Ridicule... Pfuufffffu... Ichigo... Sac à puces... Bwahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa ! furent à peu près les seuls mots que le lieutenant réussit à articuler avant de rire à gorge déployée sans plus se soucier d'être discret.

_Ta gueule, rugit l'autre, se retenant difficilement de sauter à la gorge de son bientôt-ex-meilleur-ami.

Une fois les cinq bonnes minutes, nécessaires au shinigami pour se calmer, écoulées, il se redressa avant de poser la question qui tue.

_Mais... Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

_"Pour faire parler les cons"_

___Un léger accident, répondit Ichigo

Une machination orchestrée par des dieux qui savaient plus quoi inventer, oui ! _(Quand tu t'emmerdes, emmerde ton monde)_.

_J'vois ça ! Eh mais attends... C'est toi qu'a déchiqueté l'uniforme du Taicho ?

_Euh... Ouais.

_"Pas que son uniforme, d'ailleurs..." _songea-t-il.

_Et t'es encore en vie... Et beh !

_Justement, j'aimerais bien le rester ! Faut qu'tu m'aides, Renji !

_Ah bon ? J'vois pas pourquoi... répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. Il a plutôt l'air de t'avoir à la bonne pourtant.

Pendant un instant, le rouquin se demanda si son ami se foutait de sa gueule, mais en fait non. Mais qui lui avait fichu un crétin pareil, sans rire ?

_Et mais j'y pense, repris le lieutenant en se redressant brusquement, ça pourrait être super utile.

_... ... ... ... ... Gné ?

_Tu pourrais profiter du fait qu'il se soit pris d'affection pour toi pour découvrir tous ses petits secrets, lui expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Ichigo l'observa la gueule grande ouverte, se demandant qu'est-ce que son ami avait fumé pour que son pauvre bout de cerveau soit dans cet état là...

_"Remarque,_ fit une voix dans son esprit, _tu pourrais peut-être découvrir quelque chose qui puisse t'aider à le séduire..."_.

S'il avait été sous sa forme humaine, il aurait sans doute viré homard bien cuit, mais heureusement pour son ego, il n'en fut rien. Cela dit en y réfléchissant bien, ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée... Après tout, c'est en connaissant son ennemi qu'on en triomphe. Tchh, encore une phrase bateau sortie par un vioque barbu qu'avait trouvé que ça pour se rendre intéressant ! Cependant, il subsistait tout de même un facteur qui le dissuadait un peu de se jeter la tête la première dans la vie du brun.

_S'il me chope, je suis mort, remarqua-t-il plus pour lui même que pour Renji.

_Rooooh, faudrait être crétin pour s'faire choper, lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Suffit qu'tu parles pas et il y verra qu'du feu.

Ichigo lui jeta une oeillade sceptique, mais n'ajouta rien.

_T'es quoi comme bestiole, au fait ? demanda Renji.

_Un tigre, répondit Ichigo, vexé qu'il n'ait pu ne serait-ce que poser la question.

_Ouais c'est ça, et la marmotte, elle plie l'chocolat dans l'papier d'alu ! T'es qu'un bon gros chat en fait ! Minou, minou, tu veux du lait ?

Le félin tiqua. Ce connard était carrément en train de se payer sa tête là.

_"Tant pis pour toi mon gars, tu vas comprendre ta douleur"._

Et sans aucune pitié, il enfonça griffes et crocs dans le bras du lieutenant qui arrêta immédiatement de rire comme un demeuré pour pousser un grognement de douleur avant de secouer son bras pour déloger le félin ancré comme un bigorneau à son rocher.

_Putain ! Tu vas m'lâcher, oui ?

Il secoua de plus en plus fort, si bien que le fauve n'eut d'autre choix que de raffermir encore sa prise pour ne pas être catapulté contre le mur.

_Ichi, s'pèce d'enfoiré, ça fait mal, beugla-t-il en tirant sur le petit corps de son agresseur pour le faire lâcher prise.

_Abarai Fukutaicho, puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? lança une voix glaciale.

Les deux combattants arrêtèrent tout mouvement avant de se tourner vers le Capitaine Kuchiki qui venait de débarquer, vêtu d'un uniforme intacte.

_"C'est pour ça qu'il est parti ?_ s'interrogea Ichigo. _Pour... se changer ?"_

Sous l'étonnement, il desserra ses griffes et lâcha progressivement le membre de Renji qui le posa doucement sur le bureau, ayant sans doute oublié son animosité avec l'arrivée de son supérieur, à moins qu'il n'ait voulu éviter tout mouvement brusque _(qui sait, ça pourrait l'énerver, on en sait si peu sur le comportement du Byakuyus sauvage)_.

_Alors, Renji ? J'attends toujours ton explication.

_Euh, ben c'est à dire que... Ce... C'est lui qu'a commencé !

Ichigo eut énormément de mal à ne pas répliquer un "c'est pas moi, c'est lui !" qui aurait à coup sûr causé sa perte. Byakuya quant à lui haussa un sourcil, sûrement affligé par tant de puérilité (ou de stupidité, c'est selon).

_Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé Ichi ? l'interrogea-t-il, n'ayant finalement plus envie d'entendre ses explications vaseuses.

_"Et merde... J't'en prie, Renji, fais pas de gaffe !" _supplia mentalement Ichigo.

_Euh... Parce que... Parce que... En fait...

_Oui ? dit le capitaine avec toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve.

_Parce que... déjà, il est roux et... il a... hésita-t-il un instant avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au tigre et de reprendre avec plus d'assurance. Il a un sale caractère, donc... il me fait penser à Ichigo...

_"Renji, si ça marche, je te pardonne pour le "sale caractère"..." _pensa le shinigami remplaçant en se tendant sous le regard scrutateur de Kuchiki.

Celui-ci finit par relever les yeux vers son subordonné qui déglutit bruyamment.

_C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble, d'une certaine manière, finit-il par lâcher, sans remarquer que la tension qui envahissait la pièce quelques secondes plus tôt avait disparue pour laisser place à un profond soulagement.

Les deux officiers retournèrent à leurs bureaux respectifs, reprenant leur travail, laissant à Ichigo tout le loisir de réfléchir. Est-ce que jouer les gentils animaux domestiques avec Byakuya était réellement une bonne idée ? C'était risqué mais... il devait avouer qu'en apprendre plus sur ses habitudes ne serait pas pour lui déplaire. En tout bien tout honneur hein, il n'était pas un voyeur, se dit-il en détournant son regard du capitaine de la sixième, pas vraiment honteux, mais pas fier de lui non plus. C'était juste de la curiosité, rien de plus, pas vrai ? Il jetait un petit coup d'oeil, découvrait ce que Byakuya pensait de lui, et paf, ni vu ni connu j't'embrouille, il se carapatait vite fait. Simple.

_"Mais s'il découvre que c'est toi, il va t'en vouloir pour le restant de tes jours, et ledit restant de tes jours risque de ne pas vraiment s'étendre dans le temps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire" _fit une petite voix dans son crâne (pas la même que tout à l'heure, bien sûr, même les petites voix d'Ichigo ne disent pas une chose et son contraire en moins de dix minutes).

Perspective peu réjouissante, c'est sûr, vu que son but premier n'était pas exactement de se retrouver six pieds sous terre et maudit pour les vingt prochaines générations, bien que prochaines générations, il n'y ait pas, puisque mort précoce et homosexualité ne font généralement pas bon ménage. Enfin.

_"Mais, comme l'a dit Renji, faudrait vraiment être crétin pour qu'il nous découvre..." _rétorqua une autre voix.

_"Ah ouais, et depuis quand on dit amen à tout ce que dit cette tête d'ananas"_ siffla méchamment l'autre.

_"Tant qu'Ichi ne se change pas en humain, ce qui risque pas d'arriver vu que lui même ne sais pas comment faire, l'autre coincé remarquera rien !"_

Ichigo assista, impuissant, au débat qui se jouait dans son esprit dérangé entre ces deux petites voix auxquelles il avait inconsciemment donné l'image de deux mini-lui, l'un habillé en ange et l'autre en démon.

_"Bravo pour le cliché, Berry !"_

_"Ta gueule"_

Après avoir installé un calme relatif dans sa tête, il reprit ses réflexions là où il en était avant d'être interrompu par lui-même... Un comble. C'est vrai que, normalement, s'il se débrouillait bien, Byakuya ne devrait rien découvrir. Mais en même temps, il était intelligent, il finirait bien par se douter de quelque chose. Raaaaaah, c'était vraiment pas son truc de réfléchir ! Il secoua la tête, décidant qu'il n'aurait qu'à être prudent, et s'affala davantage sur le bureau de Renji qui le regardait d'un air goguenard.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo se réveilla, ne se rappelant pas s'être endormi. Vu la couleur du ciel dehors, ça devait déjà être le soir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à dormir tout le temps comme ça ? Il voulait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire, m'enfin quand même. Il tourna la tête et vit Renji qui le regardait avec un grand sourire qui lui rappelait désagréablement celui d'Urahara. Tiens d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'est vrai que les félins avaient l'habitude de beaucoup dormir dans la journée, mais... il restait humain, même sous cette forme. Soudain, plusieurs souvenirs s'imposèrent à lui : combien de fois avait-il vu Yoruichi courir après une souris ou une mouche, ou se frotter contre les jambes de la première personne qui passait près d'elle, ou même - il déglutit - boire un bol de lait à grandes lampées... Il prenait juste les habitudes de l'animal auquel il correspondait.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Encore heureux qu'il se soit pas transformé en chien, l'idée d'aller renifler le derrière des gens ne le séduisait pas vraiment. Il poussa un soupir et se remit sur ses pattes avant de s'étirer pour soulager son corps ankylosé. Cependant, dans son action, il avait malencontreusement renversé une bouteille d'encre sur la pile de dossiers fraîchement remplis par les soins du lieutenant de la sixième, qui le regardait maintenant avec une aura meurtrière clairement palpable.

_"Woooops"_

Byakuya, qui s'était levé à ce moment là, et avait donc assisté à toute la scène, avait lancé de sa voix traînante :

_Renji, tu me feras le plaisir de recopier tous les documents tachés. Il est hors de question de les remettre à la première division dans cet état là.

Si on avait annoncé au lieutenant Abarai qu'il avait été désigné pour être le nouveau cobaye de Kurotsuchi pour ses expériences sur la capacité humaine à supporter la douleur, il aurait sans doute été moins horrifié qu'il ne l'était à ce moment là. Il finit par lâcher son capitaine des yeux après avoir espéré pendant une bonne trentaine de seconde que tout cela était une farce, puis lorgna la pile détrempée avec le regard de celui qui se demande qu'est-ce qui le retient de mettre fin à ses jours après avoir commis un meurtre sanglant.

_"Désolééééééééééééééééééééé"_ cria mentalement Ichigo lorsque Renji le fusilla du regard avec toute la haine dont il disposait à ce moment là (je vous laisse imaginer...) avant de se lever pour aller chercher du papier ainsi qu'une autre bouteille d'encre.

Sentant que s'il restait plus longtemps dans le champ d'action du tatoué il allait se faire lapider à coup de fournitures de bureau dans la face, il bondit au sol, avant d'hésiter entre se diriger vers Kuchiki ou vers l'armoire sous laquelle il s'était réfugié en arrivant. Songeant que de toute façon, il avait prévu de se faire "adopter" par le capitaine, autant commencer tout de suite. Il s'approcha donc timidement du brun qui venait de finir de donner des directives à un jeune shinigami craintif, qu'il avait déjà croisé quelque part. Oui, c'était ce nabot là, c'ui qu'était totalement fan de Renji et qui faisait la paire avec Hanataro... Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Pas Rakuchi... Ruchika ? Non. Rikachu _(attaque fatale foudre xD)_! Ou peut-être... Rikiki ? Boâf, qu'importe ! Toujours est-il que ce shinigami partit (ou fuit, ça dépend du point de vue), ce qui lui permit de venir juste aux pieds de Kuchiki. Il s'assit là et regarda l'homme dans les yeux.

Wooooo... Il était grand vu d'ici quand même. Byakuya lui rendit son regard quelques secondes avant de se pencher et de tendre prudemment sa main devant son museau. Mettant sa fierté de côté et refusant d'admettre que cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, il sortit un petit bout de langue timide et vit léchouiller le bout des doigts du capitaine qui prit ça pour une autorisation de le caresser, ce qu'il fit, passant une main dans son épaisse fourrure pleine de terre. Diplomate, Ichigo le laissa faire sans broncher, appréciant de nouveau les doigts qui passaient et repassaient sur son corps.

Le noble finit par se redresser, et, après un dernier regard adressé à l'animal, il se retourna et alla se rasseoir à son bureau. Ne sachant pas vraiment s'il s'agissait d'une invitation à le suivre, le rouquin s'avança jusqu'au meuble, et après une brève hésitation, il sauta dessus souplement, et s'assit au bord, ne voulant pas déranger le chef de clan dans son travail.

_"Avoue quand même que t'aurais préféré t'installer sur ses genoux !"_ résonna une petite voix narquoise dans sa tête.

C'est vrai qu'il aurait préféré, mais il ne l'aurait pas avoué, même sous la torture. Il avait beau être amoureux, il avait encore sa fierté.

_"Plus pour longtemps..." _ricana la voix.

_"Fuck !"_ répliqua-t-il.

Nan mais ! Il allait quand même pas se laisser emmerder par de simples voix nées d'un délire purement masochiste de son cerveau défectueux ! Il se reconcentra sur Byakuya qui était penché sur son bureau, lisant, remplissant et signant des formulaires sans relâche. Un coup d'oeil en biais sur la pile de dossiers à traité apprit à Ichigo que le brun aurait bientôt fini, travaillant bien plus vite que Renji.

Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, le voilà qui revenait avec son matériel, lui jetant un regard assassin. Vu la taille de la pile, il en aurait au moins pour trois bonnes heures... Lui qui avait quasiment finit lorsque son-bientôt-décédé-meilleur-ami s'était réveillé et avait provoqué ce carnage ! 'Chier ! Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le retenait de moucharder Ichigo à son supérieur. Un reste de pitié peut-être ? En tout cas, dès qu'il retrouverait forme humaine, il lui ferait amèrement regretter, où il ne s'appelait plus Abarai Renji !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Byakuya se leva, alla déposer sa paperasse sur une table prévue à cet effet afin qu'un shinigami de bas-étage aille porter le tout à la première division, prit ses affaires, souhaita une bonne soirée à Renji qui lui répondit d'un regard larmoyant puis sortit. Ichigo s'élança à sa suite, priant pour que tout ce passe bien.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Yatta ! Finit ! (s'étire et craque sa nuque dans un bruit peu ragoûtant).

Alors, verdict ? Est-ce que ce chapitre t'a plu ? Est-ce qu'il est bon à jeter ? Est-ce que je dois me pendre ? Est-ce qu'une chaussette puante peut servir d'arme bactériologique ?


End file.
